To Win the Heart of a Witch of the Wilds
by Tie-grr
Summary: A story following Male Cousland through the story of Dragon Age Origins and Witch Hunt DLC, looking at how his journey unfolds and how his relationship with Morrigan grows. Rated T for blood and gore, later for mild adult content.
1. Origin Part 1

_It was quite literally the night before I wrote this that I fell in love with Morrigan all over again and started the game over again this afternoon. I started with a human noble origin and that is where I shall pick this story up from. It is based on the game but not all of the actions and speech will be the same, else it will just be boring and you might as well play the game! :P This will end with a Morrigan and Male Cousland pairing running through the events of Dragon Age: Origins as I play them as well as through Witch Hunt DLC as I play it. I hope you guys enjoy, it shall be a long story but I enjoy writing long ones. So, the story begins.._

* * *

Gabriel Cousland knew his Father was looking for him but truth be told he did not wish to go and see him. Teyrn Cousland was hosting his old friend Arl Howe before they travelled to battle and Gabriel felt left out. He was hardly a child but his parents had forbidden him from going to battle, but his older brother Fergus was allowed to go. Instead he was to stay in the castle and keep it running whilst his brother and father fought the darkspawn to the south and his Mother went to stay with Lady Landra. He wasn't born to rule a castle; he wasn't born to be the Teyrn of Highever. He was born to fight, he was a warrior and he thirsted for blood of those vile darkspawn that threatened his homeland.

Despite his feelings about not being Teyrn, it seemed his Father was grooming him to be so when the time came. Fergus was the more immature of the two of them apparently and consideration for power was being laid on Gabriel's shoulders, as much as he didn't want it. As stated before, he wasn't a child but often he was treated as one. His Mother continued to treat him as a baby, sometimes even more so than his young nephew, Oren. It was maddening, infuriating to know end but deep down he knew that it was only because she loved him. His love for her was what kept him from completely lashing out over it, he just wanted to be viewed as the man he was.

Readjusting the greatsword on his back, Gabriel finally started on his way to meet his Father and Arl Howe. He had no idea where Dovah had gotten to, his Mabari war hound, but he expected he would find out soon enough. True to his Mabari blood, the dog would not do anything that anybody told him other than Gabriel himself. And he liked to get into mischief, often with Nan's pantry. That woman hated Dovah despite the fact the dog really did like her. He had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was actually mutual.

Guards greeted him on his way down then he finally entered the main hall, finding his Father already speaking with Arl Howe. He didn't wish to interrupt but it seemed his Father had already spotted him.

"Ah, pup, do come in. You remember Arl Howe, don't you?" Bryce Cousland rested his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Yes, Father. Arl Howe, it is good to see you again." Gabriel politely bowed his head, the Arl copied with a smile.

"It's good to see you also. I must say Bryce, the boy has turned into a fine young man. We must arrange a meeting with him and my daughter, Delilah." A look was exchanged between the two men and Gabriel fought the urge to roll his eyes. He did not wish to be married off to some woman he had barely spent any time with but he would be polite for the sake of his Father.

"I would like that, Arl Howe, thank you. But Father, you called for me?" He felt a brief flutter of hope; would his Father finally agree to let him go to Ostagar? He doubted it but it was nice to have that little bit of hope.

"Yes, pup. The Arl's men are still delayed so I want you to deliver a message to Fergus. He is to ride ahead with our men tonight. The Arl and I will catch up with him when the other men arrive."

He really wanted to shout at his Father. He had called him all the way down here just to be a messenger boy?! He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, forcing a smile onto his face. "All right, Father. Is there anything else?"

"What about the Grey Warden?" Gabriel looked at the Arl in surprise. There was a Grey Warden here? Why hadn't he been told? He would love to meet a Grey Warden in the flesh after hearing so much about them.

"Ah yes, Duncan. He arrived unannounced earlier on." His Father looked genuinely apologetic but, if anything, the Arl looked rather worried. "Is there something the matter Rendon?"

"N.. no, not at all! It's just, such a prestigious guest has caught me off guard, I am afraid." He let out a small laugh then rubbed his hands together.

Just as they had been speaking about him, Gabriel noticed a man approach them whom he assumed to be the Grey Warden. He had two swords attached to his back and looked as though he was this important guest they had been speaking about. He met his eyes and Gabriel smiled slightly, the other man returned his smile warmly.

"Ah, Duncan! There you are, we were just speaking about you." Bryce clapped Duncan's shoulder and smiled. "Duncan is here to recruit one of our fine young warriors for the Grey Wardens to help end this Blight. I believe he is considering Ser Gilmore."

"Ah yes, a good choice." Arl Howe chipped in.

"Well, do forgive me for saying so but your son is also a good candidate. I have heard he is good with a sword.." It gave him a great boost of confidence to know that a Grey Warden had heard of his fighting prowess!

"I have the utmost respect for you and yours, Duncan, but this is my son." His Father had turned serious and that briefly confused Gabriel. He understood that his Father was protective of his youngest but would it really be so bad if he became a Grey Warden? He would be helping countless people.

"Father, I wouldn't mind becoming a Grey-"

"Of course, I respect your wishes. I wouldn't dare." Duncan had interrupted him but, surprisingly, Gabriel didn't mind.

"Now, pup, if you don't mind we have some matters to discuss. Go, tell Fergus the message and I shall catch up with you later."

He didn't appreciate being shooed but he just nodded his head and excited the main hall. He wasn't really in the mood to go straight to Fergus so he decided to take the long way back, dropping in on the many rooms of the castle to check out what the locals were up to. Unsurprisingly, he found Mother Mallol praying in the chapel with two soldiers. No doubt they were praying for good fortune in the upcoming battle but Gabriel had no time for religion or for the Maker, much to Mother Mallol's dismay. Many times over the years she had been determined to try and kick start his interest in the Maker but she had failed so far. He didn't want to interrupt them so he quickly backed out of the chapel again.

He strolled into the guard house intending on taking a few swings at the dummy the guards used but once he had entered the two guards jumped up from the table. He raised an eyebrow as the two men struggled to explain themselves, hurriedly trying to hide the cards they had been playing under their armour.

"Master Cousland! We.. We were just-"

"Playing cards?" He offered with a smirk, it was entertaining to see how flustered they got. It was even more entertaining to see the blushes on their cheeks. Again they struggled for words. "Relax men, enjoy your game, and just be ready for battle."

The men quickly nodded and settled back down, trying to relax. They were very thankful so he just left them to continue their game in favour of practising his sword skills on the dummy. He was there for a good fifteen minutes before he accidentally knocked the dummy over with a particular hard swing. The guards behind him clapped and he just laughed, righting the dummy after returning his sword to his back.

"Goodbye, Master Cousland!" The men called after him as he continued on his way. He had barely made it round the corner when Ser Gilmore came rushing up to him.

"There you are!" The redhead looked slightly out of breath. "I have been looking for you; your Mother said you would be at the main hall. Your hound has gotten into the pantry again and Nan is ready to explode. You had better get over there and deal with him; he is definitely the stubborn Mabari. Only listens to his Master."

Gabriel had to laugh; he knew that dog was getting himself into trouble! "Nan will be fine for a while longer, where is my Mother?"

"Are.. Are you sure? She sounds rather mad, I can hear her all the way down here nearly.." Ser Gilmore glanced behind him. "Your Mother is in the atrium with Lady Landra, her son and her lady-in-waiting."

Ooh, Dairren and was here? He had fought Dairren a while back in a tourney and he had been unable to get an opportunity to try and bed the younger man. And there was a lady-in-waiting here also? There may be some competition between this woman and Dairren. Perhaps tonight he may be able to coax one to his room for some intimate pleasures.

"May I ask, is it true that there is a Grey Warden here?"

"Yes, apparently looking to recruit you in fact. Are you excited?" He could see it in the man's eyes even if he denied it.

"I must admit that I am, it would be an honour to be given a place amongst the Grey Wardens." Gabriel felt rather jealous but didn't comment.

"I will head to the atrium, then I shall worry about Dovah terrorising Nan." He had already taken a few steps away when Ser Gilmore piped up.

"If I may, I would accompany you until the issue is solved and you have retrieved the hound?"

"I see no reason why not." Gabriel gestured with his hand for him to follow and made his way towards the atrium. Straight away he sat his Mother and her guests.

"Have you sorted that hound of yours yet? He is always terrorising Nan and she has enough to deal with as it is." Eleanor Cousland launched straight at her son and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I came to see our guests first, Mother. I shall deal with Dovah soon enough, I promise you." He could see her considering yelling at him again but finally gave in.

"So long as you really do so and soon. I am warning you, Gabriel. I'm so sorry, Landra, you remember my youngest?"

"Ah yes!" Gabriel could tell the woman beside his Mother was already rather drunk but he smiled politely. Memories flashed into his mind of the last time they had met, she has spent the entire evening flirting with him. "It has been a while. You remember my son Dairren, don't you?"

Beside the woman stood her son, tall and proud. It was then he noticed the lady-in-waiting just behind, a blonde elf who had a very pretty face. When he caught her eye she blushed and quickly looked away. He smirked ever so slightly. "It's good to see you again, Dairren."

"Likewise, Gabriel. It has been a while since the tourney where you thoroughly thrashed me. I could never match up to such swordsmanship." The other man bowed his head and Gabriel just smiled at the compliment.

"Nonsense, you are a good swordsman also. It was just a good day for me."

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Don't be shy girl, say something!" The elf just blushed once more and muttered a soft greeting. This seemed to please Lady Landra. "Oh, don't look now, Eleanor but I believe Iona has a crush on your boy!"

"Landra! Don't embarrass the poor thing!" His Mother looked shocked and poor Iona embarrassed. He found the woman rather beautiful so he just smiled warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Iona. I would love to be able to spend some more time with you."

"I.. I would like that.. Master Cousland." Her voice was soft and quiet but she seemed very open to his offer.

"Now, perhaps it is time we were off? Mother, we shall see you at dinner. We shall wait in the study until then." Dairren flashed him a knowing smile, inviting him for a conversation. Iona smiled shyly just behind him. Ooh, choices, how delightful.

Before he knew it he was just left with his Mother and Ser Gilmore hovering just behind him, politely ignoring the conversation. He was a good man; he deserved to be chosen for a Grey Warden. His Mother gently gestured for him to come closer and he did so.

"I am worried, Gabriel. I know you wish to leave and join your Father and Brother but I cannot risk losing all of you. I am sorry, son, but I just cannot." She rested her hand on his cheek and he leant into the touch.

"Mother, I will do as you and Father ask. I will stay here and care for the castle. But what of you whilst they are gone?"

"I shall stay here tonight then accompany Lady Landra back to her home. Your Father thinks that my presence here would undermine your authority. It is for the best and I know you will do us proud, my son." She leant up and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile. "I love you, you know. Now go and save Nan before she kills your hound."

"I love you too, Mother." He left her and turned back the way he had come. Even if he didn't know the way to the kitchen he would be able to follow the shouts, Nan was certainly making a fuss!

"You useless elves! Go in there and fetch him!" Nan was shouting at the top of her lungs, the two servants cowering between her and the pantry door.

"We have tried!"

"But he won't do anything we say. He'll take our arms off!"

"Useless elves!" She shrieked again. "Get back to work!"

The elves scurried back to their work and Nan just stared angrily at the closed door. He could hear Dovah barking on the other side, what on earth had gotten him so riled up? Ser Gilmore appeared by his side and tried to calm Nan. Big mistake!

"Good lady, calm down. We are here to help."

"You and **you**! You're damned hound is tearing apart my pantry and I need to cook the food for all of these hungry soldiers! I have told you before that you need to keep that foul beast under control or I swear I will do something about him!"

It took a lot for him not to laugh at how wound up she was, especially at him because he owned Dovah. "Nan, I am sorry he is troubling you again. I will sort him out, I promise."

"You'd better!" She snapped and went to shout at the elves some more. He did feel a little bad that she was taking her anger out on the servants but he felt it best to just hurry up and get the hound out of there before she did explode from rage.

He pushed the door open, Ser Gilmore hot on his heels. Dovah was barking at a group of crates and sacks, seriously sounding angry. It wasn't often that the dog was so angry, something had to be wrong. But when he noticed his Master the hound came trotting over and sat at his feet, whining softly.

"He seems really worked up.." Ser Gilmore was observing the hound from over his shoulder.

"I think something is wrong. What is it boy?" He gestured for the dog to show him the problem and immediately Dovah raced over to the crates he had been at before. He grabbed onto one of them and dragged it aside. The biggest rat that he had ever seen came running out.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell." Ser Gilmore shouted in surprise. "Kill them!"

Both men drew their swords and Dovah joined in, slaughtering every single rat that appeared from all sorts of hiding places. They had secreted themselves in crates, sacks, behind chests and barrels, they seemed truly endless! They must have slain 25 of the beasts before the room was finally still once more, splattered with blood and littered with dead rats. The dog whined softly and lay down beside the dead rats.

"He was trying to chase out the rats. Clever hound there.. My Father used to say they were smart enough to keep quiet." Ser Gilmore laughed softly. "But really, these rats came from the Korcari Wilds. They shouldn't be up here on the Northern Coast. Let's go tell Nan that her pantry is hers once more. Best not mention the rats to the servants; we don't want to spook them."

Gabriel patted the hound's head and smiled at him. "Well done, boy. Come on, let's get you a treat."

"Well, what damage has your bloody hound done now? No doubt eaten my roast!" Nan was waiting for them as soon as they excited the Pantry.

"He was killing rats. There were many giant rats in the pantry and he was trying to help you. Maybe you owe him an apology?" Ser Gilmore looked at him, he had said not to mention it!

"Giant rats?!" The male elf yelped.

"Those grey ones will tear you to pieces!" The female was just as scared.

"Thanks you, Gabriel, now you scared them! Get back to work!" She snapped at the servants who scurried away despite their fears. Her eyes then landed on the dog who whined softly. "Don't pull the sad eyes on me, hound. It won't work.."

Dovah just whined again and flashed her his puppy dog eyes again. She sighed and stooped to give him some pork bits. "Here, mutt, don't say Nan doesn't give you anything."

Gabriel grinned. "Going soft are we, Nan?"

"Quiet you. Now get out of my way, I have dinner to prepare!" She shooed them out of her kitchen and Ser Gilmore turned to him.

"I have honoured my duty, Master, now that you have your hound you have ample company. I shall get on with my own duties. I shall see you soon." He bowed his head and disappeared around the corner.

"Time to go and secure ourselves a date, buddy." Gabriel grinned down at his dog who barked happily in response.

Just as Dairren had said, he and Iona were sitting in the study. They were both reading so Gabriel took a moment to observe his two conquests. Dairren was a handsome young man and he wouldn't mind inviting him to bed but if given the choice he would rather try and bed Iona. She truly was a beautiful woman and clearly had an interest in her. Maybe he should try her? Eventually he made his choice.

"This is an impressive library, whose collection is it?" Dairren was visibly in awe of the book collection making him smile, he did enjoy spending time in here.

"It was my Grandfather's; I do enjoy spending time in here. Although I prefer more.. Interesting books." He smirked slightly and plucked on from its hiding place. The other man blushed immediately.

"Ah, yes. Wasn't this banned? Is it good?" Poor Dairren was flustered but Gabriel enjoyed seeing the warm tint on his cheeks.

"It was indeed. It's not really a book that you read.." He winked playfully and Dairren immediately looked up at him. Taking a brazen step forward he put the book back in its place.

"Would you like to head somewhere more private?" He lowered his voice with a sly smile.

"I would love to, but I believe my Mother is expecting me at dinner soon. Yours too. Perhaps later on?"

"How about you join me in my room tonight? For some more.. Intimate time together?" This was a lot easier than he had first thought.

"I would love to." Dairren grinned.

He passed Aldous teaching two young boys on his own family's history on his way back out of the library. Aldous offered an option for Gabriel himself to teach the boys some things about the Couslands but he deemed it time to go and inform Fergus of the message from his Father. So he politely declined and hurried off to the main castle. He found his brother in his room with both his wife, Oriana and their son, Oren. Oriana looked very worried but that was understandable when her husband was about to go off to battle the horde of Darkspawn. He patiently waited in the doorway, trying not to intrude on the moment between them. Eventually Fergus called him in.

"Ah, little brother! I was just telling Oren here that I was going to find him the mightiest sword to bring back from the battle field!" Fergus ruffled his son's hair. "What brings you here? Come to say goodbye?"

"Not quite, brother. Father sent me here to tell you that you are to leave tonight with our men and that he will follow tomorrow with the Arl and his men."

"That must mean the Arl's men really are delayed! What are they, walking backwards?!" The group was interrupted when their parents entered the room.

"Not planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you son?" Bryce was smiling as he entered, coming to a halt just behind his wife.

"Not at all Father."

"May the Maker grant us luck and good fortune in the battle to come." Oriana sounded so solemn, her worry clear for all to see.

"I would rather drink and wenches!" Fergus announced with a grin. Then he caught himself. "For the men, of course."

"You would say this in front of your Mother, Fergus?" Gabriel was silent as Oriana scolded her husband. Then Oren decided to pitch in, making Gabriel hold in his laughter.

"What's a wench? Is that what you use to pull up water from the well?"

"No, a wench is a woman in a tavern who serves the ale. Or.. Drinks a lot of ale." Bryce smiled down at the boy and his wife just sighed.

"It is like living with a pack of small boys."

"You will miss us Mother. You know it. Brother, you will take good care of her won't you?" All faces turned to him and Gabriel smiled as he nodded.

"Of course, always do. But she can certainly take care of herself; she should be on the front lines." The men laughed, the women disapproving but they didn't care.

"Pup, you should get an early night. You have a busy day ahead of you."

Early night, yeah right. He had Dairren waiting in his room, there was no early night for him, but he bid his farewells to his brother and Father and retired to his room for the night anyway. No sense arguing with his Father, he was best to just do what he was told. After all, his destiny had been chosen for him he might as well just get on with it.


	2. Origin Part 2

_So, this became a little heavier than I had originally intended but I want to get a good story going. If you are finding it too much just let me know, but as I said this is just following my choices in game so it shall also follow the quests I do in order I choose them as well as the quests I miss! I hope you enjoy part two of Gabriel Cousland's origin story!_

* * *

Gabriel awoke to the sound of Dovah's angry barking. Dairren was already out of bed and at the dog's side, trying to calm him down so they could get back to sleep. But Gabriel immediately knew that he wasn't going to calm, there was something wrong, he could tell by the urgency and anger behind the barks. He threw the covers aside and joined Dairren near the door.

"I am sorry, I tried to calm him but I just don't know what is wrong with him."

"Dovah, calm down." He gently patted the hound's head but he didn't respond, just continued barking at the door.

"Perhaps there is something going on out there? I heard shouting when I woke but it seems to be quiet now."

"I heard it too." Gabriel frowned, he didn't like the feel of all this. Wary of what was happening, he turned to the chest at the end of his bed and started to dress in his armour. He was just about to retrieve his sword when Dairren spoke again.

"I shall investigate; see if somebody is in the hall." He went to open the door.

"Dairren, wait a sec-"

Before Dairren had even opened the door more than a foot it was kicked half off his hinges and an arrow came flying through the opening. It struck the young man, killing him instantly. Gabriel had no time to be shocked as the archer was rapidly priming his bow; the tip of the arrow now pointed his direction. Dovah raced out into the hall and grabbed a hold of the arm of the swordsman out there, shaking his head furiously to cause some serious damage. Gabriel grabbed his sword and charged out of his room to strike the archer. The two men fell quickly but more followed. It wasn't difficult to dispatch them but just as he was about to examine their corpses he heard a female voice.

"Gabriel!"

"Mother?!" Eleanor Cousland was dressed all in leather armour, a quiver full of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. It looked as though she had been fighting too; he had just never expected it of her. But then again, her family and her home were being attacked.

"I am so glad you are all right! Those were Howe's men!" She pointed to the banner the men wore and Gabriel took a closer look. She was right; these men were the ones they had been waiting for to accompany their own to the battle. "Why are they attacking us?"

"Rendon Howe has betrayed us, Mother." He cut the purse strings of the guards then went back into his room, his Mother following close behind. He fetched his things from his chest then turned back to her, gesturing to the dead body on his floor. "They killed Dairren."

"Oh no! Poor Dairren!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mother, have you checked on Oriana and Oren?" He had a sudden thought. He hadn't so much as looked across the hall, far too occupied with trying to stay alive.

"No!" She gasped and went running into the room opposite. "What if they went into Fergus' room first?!"

"Mother, no!" Gabriel ran after her and somehow managed to beat her into the room but he couldn't save her from the sight that awaited them.

He felt his heart sink as he laid eyes on the bodies of his sister-in-law and his nephew. They lay in the middle of the room, slaughtered, a guard also slaughtered just inside the door. His Mother let out a sob and he quickly turned to her, holding her against his chest in an attempt to hide her from the sight. But the damage was done.

"What kind of monster kills innocents?"

"I will make him pay, Mother. I promise you." He tried to reassure her but their castle was crumbling around them and everybody was at risk. They were without much protection; their men had already left to fight.

"Wait, have you seen your Father? He never came to bed.. We have to find him, Gabriel, and we have to get out of here. Howe is not taking prisoners; he means to kill us all. So we need to escape. There is a tunnel leading from the pantry, we can get out that way. But we have to hurry; we need to find your Father and go!"

He fully agreed so, turning their backs on their deceased family members, Mother and Son continued through the castle. They made a quick stop in his parents' room so he could retrieve the items from his Father's trunk. Along the way they encountered many more dead bodies, of servants and friends, of dead guards as well as a few of Howe's men. But they were far more prepared then the few guards that remained within the castle, Gabriel was rather surprised that so many of them had been felled by resting guards and servants. Checking the guest rooms just before leaving the main castle they encountered the body of Lady Landra. She hadn't even made it to her bed.

"Oh Landra, I am so sorry." He felt sorry for his Mother, losing her friend too. But they had to keep moving or else they would end up the same way.

Finally they broke out into the streets and were greeted by a fleeing servant. He looked absolutely terrified but he did have a sword in his hand. "I am getting out of here! There are too many of them!"

"Will you not stay and fight? Defend your home?!" He figured he could persuade the man and, thankfully, it seemed to work.

"All.. All right.. Let's go!" The servant joined them, running just behind them alongside Dovah who was growling lowly, itching for a fight.

They had barely turned the corner before five men and a group of mabari war hounds were upon them. Dovah raced straight into the thick of the battle with Gabriel and the helpful servant following close behind. His Mother provided support from afar; she was truly deadly with a bow! The men fell quickly but more men followed, the stream was nearly endless. Thankfully they received backup. Several of the Cousland guards came running up and took out several of the remaining soldiers. Gabriel made sure to loot each body for coin, especially now that they were to be on the run, they would need all the money they could get their hands on.

"Come on Gabriel, we must find your Father!" It seemed Eleanor was getting impatient but he couldn't blame her. He grabbed the last coin purse and was about to continue towards the main hall but their path was blocked by firey debris. They weren't heading that way.

He led his little party through the mad streets, fighting off any soldiers or hounds that attacked them on the way. The occasional guard fell but other than that they were still going strong. But still no sign of his Father! At first he ran straight past the library but at second glance he realised the door was wide open. And inside laid poor old Aldous. His mind flickered back to the afternoon when he had been teaching two boys.. Those poor boys were probably dead too. He crouched beside the old man and gently touched his shoulder.

"I am sorry Aldous. We shall avenge you." His Mother spoke softly behind him. He felt bad now for not indulging the man one last time by helping him to teach the boys for a bit. It wouldn't have taken much of his time but he was more interested in getting to bed that evening. How could everything go so wrong?

His Mother's hand on his shoulder coaxed him away from the old man. And the reminder that he had to find his Father. Hopefully he would be in the main room. They came crashing through the door and only found a whole group of Howe's men fighting his own castle guard. The guard overpowered the men and in the thick of it Ser Gilmore called for him.

"Master Gabriel, you're alive! What are you doing here?" He hurriedly gestured to his men who went back to the main door, leaning heavily against it.

"We are looking for Bryce, have you seen him?" His Mother answered before he could even open his mouth.

"I found him here, he was gravely injured. But he said he was going to look for you. No doubt he is at the servant's exit from the castle. You had better go after him; I don't know how much longer I can hold off Howe's forces. There are just too many of them. You need to go and you need to survive, somebody needs to know what happened here." Ser Gilmore managed a small smile before nodding and running to help his men hold the door for as long as they could.

"You heard him, son, let's go and find your Father. We need to head south and find Fergus, tell the King what has happened."

Mother, son and hound ran through the streets to the pantry. Once inside the kitchen they found the body of poor old Nan. Everybody they cared about was dead. But they had yet to find Bryce. Gabriel pushed the kitchen door firmly shut then followed his Mother into the pantry.

"I was.. wondering when.. you two would get here."

He had never heard his Father in such pain before and when his eyes finally landed on him he realised what was causing such pain. There was a horrible wound in the man's stomach; he could see the damage even though his hand was in the way. A pool of blood was slowly growing beneath the man and he knew that his Father was not going to be with them for much longer. That didn't mean he was just going to give up on him though. Eleanor was already by her Husband's side and he could hear the strain in her voice, how hard she was fighting back the tears.

"Bryce.. Come on, we have to go. The men will break in at any moment." She tried to help him stand up but he made no move to do so. He was clearly too weak.

"I don't think.. I shall survive the standing.. Eleanor, you must take our son and go. Save.. Yourselves." He groaned, crumpling over with pain. Gabriel felt his heart wrench.

"Father, how did you make it this far?"

"I managed to get the Teryn this far but I am afraid this may be where it all ends for him." Duncan came striding in through the door and kicked it closed. He crouched down between Gabriel and his Mother. "I am sorry that I could not do more.."

"Duncan, you.. do not owe me anything.." Another groan from a dying man. "But please, I beg you to take.. my wife and son to safety.."

"I must ask something in return.."

"Anything!" He knew his Father did not have long left.

"I came here for a recruit and I must leave with one.." Duncan seemed very reluctant and it took Gabriel a moment to figure out what was going on.

"You mean me? But, I can't just leave my family.."

"You must.. Go, son.. You have to leave me here. Protect your Mother." The once grand Teryn Cousland was now completely crumpled up in pain, nearly dying then and there.

"No, Bryce. I am staying here with you. We had a good life, now it is up to our children." His Mother was nearly in tears now as she cradled her Husband gently. It nearly brought him to tears.

"Mother, I can't just leave you here.."

"Gabriel.. Listen.. To your Mother." A loud smash from outside signalled the arrival of Howe's main forces inside the castle.

"Son, you must go and tell the King of what happened here and get revenge on that vile Howe. I will kill every man that comes through that door to give you extra time. Now go my son, I love you."

He could feel Duncan pulling him away but he didn't want to go! He would not say goodbye to his parents, leaving them to their deaths! He couldn't fight against Duncan though so, with tears in his eyes he called back to them. "I love you both!"


	3. Ostagar

Ostagar was truly a beautiful ruin. The grand towers stood over all around, the Korcari wilds to the south and civilisation to the north. It was hard to believe that just beyond its mighty walls stood an entire horde of darkspawn waiting to terrorise and invade all of Ferelden. In any other situation Gabriel might have been able to spend more time enjoying the scenery but as eager as he had been to join the fight before, joining it under such circumstances put a rightful damper on his high spirits. His parents were dead and his entire castle taken by a man that was supposedly a family friend. He would make Rendon Howe pay but first he had to join the Grey Wardens and help with the fight against the horde. As much as he wanted to make the Arl pay there were more urgent matters at hand.

Duncan had been rather quiet during their journey south, no doubt aware of the young man's grief. Even Dovah was incredibly quiet except for the occasional whine. He could feel his Master's hurt and felt it too. The journey to the ruins of Ostagar was uneventful; the most hassle they had encountered was actually leaving Highever. They had to sneak past Howe's ranks of men outside the gates but didn't encounter a one once they left the Teyrn and Teyrna behind.

"Ah, Duncan! You've finally arrived!" Gabriel had been staring out over the landscape when a new voice hit him. He looked at Duncan first, who looked surprise, then to the owner of the voice. The man was all clad in gold armour and suddenly he realised..

"Your Majesty! I wasn't expecting-"

"A royal welcome?" King Cailan laughed. "Come now Duncan, you were nearly late to the battle! I have been waiting eagerly for you. And is this your new recruit from Highever?"

"Yes, allow me to introduce you."

"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest; I do not believe we have met. We are still waiting on your Father's arrival." The man was smiling warmly but Gabriel felt his heart wrench.

"My Father shall not be coming, my parents are dead."

The King's face dropped as Duncan picked up the story. "Arl Rendon Howe has proved himself a traitor, storming the castle and taking the hold and title of highever for himself. No doubt he would have killed us all and told you whatever he wished."

"Well that is not acceptable.. What makes him think that he can get away with such treachery? I promise you; as soon as we are done here we shall turn our armies north and make him pay for what he has done. Now, no doubt you wish to see your brother but I fear he is out patrolling in the wilds and will be out of contact until after the battle."

Gabriel had barely thought of Fergus and now that he was reminded of him he felt a whole new weight on his shoulders. How was he supposed to tell his brother that not only his parents were dead but also his wife and child? Perhaps it was a good thing that he could not tell him until after the battle.

"I am not eager to tell him."

"I am sure.. I am sorry about your loss but I am afraid that I must run. Before Loghain sends out a search party."

The King and his entourage turned and left the pair alone with Dovah. Gabriel got the impression that the King was very fond of the Grey Wardens but the others of his party did not share the same sentiment. But he had no interest in the worries of those who shared party with the King. He was here to be initiated into the Grey Wardens and help battle the darkspawn, he had no interest in politics. Duncan gestured for him to follow and he did so.

"I suggest you familiarise yourself with the camp and go and meet your fellow initiates. There are two other men who shall take part with you; they are around the camp somewhere. It may do you good to speak to them before you go on this journey together. I also wish for you to locate another of our order, Alistair. He should be somewhere within the ruins, you will find him. He was sent on an errand I believe. The Grey Warden camp is across the bridge if you need anything. And I shall take your hound, he shall be handy."

Duncan left him alone without another word, Dovah trotting along just behind him. The two crossed the long bridge that crossed a deep valley in the bottom of which he could see wooden structures, no doubt preparing somehow for the war. He could go straight to camp and be done with it but he wanted some time to himself. Some peace before life became hell once more. Perhaps exploring the area behind him would provide some.. Peace. With a heavy sigh the young man turned for a long walk.

To his left stood a grand tower that rose high above the surrounding land. He could hardly count the amount of stories it must hold within its high walls. It was a beautiful piece of architecture but he would have little time to admire it, and what time he did have he would have to admire it from afar. There were wooden gates which barred him from entry, more to the point, the guard standing before it barred his entry. Another gate and guard stood straight ahead of him also. But to his right lay a view of great beauty through the destroyed walls of the old ruins. Around these ruins lay a whole array of elfroot which he picked and stuffed into his pack. It may be useful if he were to run into somebody good at brewing one day.

Slowly the warrior ambled across the bridge, looking at the views on both sides until he was finally in the main camp. Immediately he was confronted with two paths to take. On the left they appeared to be tents but on the right he could see mages practicing and Templars guarding them. He took the left path, intending on circling round. Perhaps the left was the best choice for straight away he came across none other than the King's tent. A guard stood outside and responded surprisingly warmly when greeted.

"Good day, this is the tent of King Cailan. He is not here currently, so there is no business for you here."

"The King's tent? What can you tell me about the King?" He would like to know a little more about the man he would be fighting alongside.

"Well, I.. I don't know." He looked around rather nervously but continued anyway. "He's a good King but his advisor Loghain argues with him all the time. They fight with each other; Loghain has known the King since he was in swaddle. When Loghain tells him off the King shouts right back. But he has a good heart. They often fight about the Queen too."

"The Queen?"

"Yes, she is Teyrn Loghain's daughter. Although I often cannot tell if they are fighting over something the King has done or the Queen."

Loghain.. The name rang a bell from the lessons he had been taught by Master Aldous. A man who helped King Maric defeat the Orlesians, was he not? He bid farewell to the guard with a small nod of his head and before he knew it he had stumbled upon the tent of the man himself. With a far colder guard. "Teyrn Loghain is busy, leave."

"My apologies. I was just wondering if you could tell me a little more about Teyrn Loghain?" He would answer with politeness to get his own answers.

"The Teyrn? How do you know nothing about Teyrn Loghain? Thirty years ago he fought alongside King Maric to drive the Orlesians from our land. In return he was granted the title Teyrn of Gwaren. Can you believe that? A commoner given the high title of Teyrn!"

It certainly was impressive. The title had been in his family for years so it was not as an impressive feat for his Father to remain Teyrn after the Great War against the Orlesians. This man seemed easy to sway and he wouldn't mind having a quick chat with this Loghain. He sounded like a great man. If only he knew now how wrong that assumption truly was. "May I have an audience with the Teyrn?"

"I.. I suppose so." A few moments later the guard reappeared with a man dressed in full armour with dark hair.

"You know his Father helped to free all of Ferelden? His Father would have known that legends could not help him win battles. But that is not an argument I shall repeat here. Will you be riding into battle with your fellows?"

"I don't know."

"You'll be on the front lines if Cailan has his way. But now I must go, important business to attend. You'd best pray your King is right in his 'wisdom' if you are the sort." And with that the man was gone once more.

Seeing as he was no longer wanted he moved on, towards the warriors with mabari war hounds. But he had not seen hounds with marks such as these before; they had different markings all over them. He was interested in knowing what they were for. Did they grant the dog extra powers? Why not ask the owner?

"Your hounds..What is it you cover them with?"

"Our hounds? We cover both the hounds and ourselves with kaddis." The man seemed unwilling to talk but did answer his question.

"Why? And, may I ask, who are you? You fight with hounds, that is not often seen." He couldn't help but think of Dovah. He would love to find something to help protect his war hound in battle.

"We are ash warriors. We are one with our hounds, fighting side by side for none other than glory. We smear ourselves and the hounds with kaddis so that they recognise our scent in the heat of battle and do not attack us."

"I have a mabari myself.." Perhaps he should find some of this kaddis for Dovah.

"Then you are a lucky man. Today I shall fight with my own hound and if he survives we shall celebrate."

"If he survives?" A sudden surge of worry for Dovah washed over him.

"Darkspawn blood is poisonous but not lethal. Those who survive will forever be immune to its effects. Now, if you do not mind we must prepare." It seemed he was not going to get anything else out of the man so walked away.

He passed a pen full of dogs; most of them looked half dead! There was a man standing not too far away so he walked up to him. "What is wrong with these dogs?"

"They are sick, darkspawn blood. How am I supposed to have them ready for battle?"

It seemed the Kennel Master was busy so Gabriel left him to it. There had to be some way to help those dogs, to help the Kennel Master. Right now there was nothing he could do so he wandered up some stairs to a higher platform. He could hear the cries of wounded soldiers and the chants of a priest with a couple of soldiers. Perhaps this place was not the best place to be..

There was a wounded soldier shouting things at him and when he went to speak he just received a bunch of nonsense about the monsters that he would be facing. The nurse apologised for the mutterings and Gabriel just waved it off. Of course the men were scared; they were facing vile creatures from the very depths of the earth itself. He found he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be, perhaps all the loss he had just gone through had hardened him. Maybe he was just foolish.

A warrior near the praying men caught his interest. In fact, the man looked as though he were a knight. He couldn't help himself but speak to him and a short conversation revealed his identity as Ser Jory, another of the Grey Warden initiates. He didn't get to find out all that much information out of him before he muttered something about going to meet Duncan. He too turned to leave the platform when a prisoner shouted to him.

"Hey! Come on, just some water!" The man was hanging in a cage clad in nothing but his underwear.

"Why should I give you anything?"

"Because I am innocent!" The man leant forwards in his cage causing the whole thing to tilt on its chain.

"Of course, that is why you are locked up and I am out here with the other innocent people."

The man hesitated then looked down. "All right, all right.. Look, if you help me I can give you this key I stole. It is for the chest that those tranquil keep with them."

"A thief.. Now tell me, thief. Why shouldn't I just kill you and take the key?"

"What?!" He stuttered, leaning back in the cage. "You! You can't do that! Guard! Guard!"

Before the guard could even react Gabriel leapt forwards and buried his dagger into the man's chest, ending his life. He swiped the key and secured it away in his pocket.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" The guard had come lumbering over, he most definitely wasn't keeping an eye on his prisoner.

"He lunged at me." He lied smoothly.

"Oh.. Well, I suppose that's all right. I guess I'll take a sleep now you've killed me only prisoner."

Gabriel smirked to himself as he descended down the stairs of the platform. He quickly located the chest to which his key belonged but it was located behind a tranquil. He would have to come back later, perhaps just after the battle began. He would try it whenever he got the chance but for now he would seek out this Alistair man. There was a gap between two pillars that he guessed led to an area where he would find Alistair but he caught wind of a conversation to his left.

A man who seemed to be the quartermaster was shouting for an elf but he had no interest in that. Instead he had noticed a young rogue talking with a woman. He smirked to himself as he listened to the conversation. Looks like the young man struck out.

As it turned out, this was the final of the three initiates. His name was Daveth, a man from nearby who was quite a thief. He could see himself getting to like this man. He left him to go and find Alistair, the other man going to Duncan.

Alistair was easily found, a blond man who was winding up a mage. He couldn't help but be amused by the interaction and by the man. When he got the chance to speak to him he quickly realised that he was a joker. He liked to play and mess around, which he wasn't expecting in the slightest. He was expecting somebody more serious, perhaps more like Duncan.

When they returned to Duncan Dovah immediately came to his side although Gabriel got the feeling he was to be leaving the hound behind again. But after what he had seen happening to those poor war hounds he was beginning to think that would be a good idea. He didn't want his hound to suffer a slow and painful death.

"The three of you are to go into the wilds with Alistair as your escort. The purpose of this task is to retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood."

Three vials of darkspawn blood? He was a little worried as to why they would need such things.. But he didn't complain. "When are we going?"

"Right away. But I have a second task, which I am entrusting you Alistair but you are to assist him with. You are to retrieve archives from an old Grey Warden outpost. These are of great importance, these scrolls are support treaties and you must retrieve them."

Gabriel nodded his head, more than ready to go out and get their task done. The war was looming and the longer they stood around here the more darkspawn moved into position around the ruins. He did not fancy running into the horde whilst they were out on this little mission.

"Stay here, Dovah. Stay with Duncan." The dog whined but he did as he was told, ears flat against his head. He trotted over to the other man and sat by his feet.

Content that his dog was safe, Gabriel found himself leading the way past the Ash warriors to the guard who limited access to the wilds themselves. He allowed them access but not without a warning.

"Be careful. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe out there tonight."


End file.
